terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Rules are required on any serious roleplay server, to ensure that the server's standard of roleplay remains high. The rules are enforced by the players themselves as well as the admin team, who are given the ability to punish those who do not obey rules with slaps, kicks, and bans, as well as other, more specific punishments 'General Server Rules' *''Any action with the sole purpose of disrupting roleplay is obviously intolerable and those guilty of doing so will be punished severely.'' *''Flaming or harassment of other players is unacceptable and will be punished severely.'' *''As we have many young members, any roleplay which is of a sexual or potentially disturbing nature should not be done publicly. This includes 'cybersex'. If you absolutely must do roleplay of this nature, utilize the /pm command, or SF rather then public chat.'' *''Metagaming (The use of OOC information IC) is not permitted.'' *''Powergaming (Controlling the actions of other players' characters) is not permitted.'' *''Common sense is to be used. This list of rules would become unnecessarily bloated if we were to list every possible situation.'' *''Shoot to Kill (S2K) should never be used in human vs human situations unless an administrator says so beforehand. This is primarily a server about a war against the machines.'' If you are unsure about any rules you may request an audience with an administrator if one is available with the command !a (followed by a brief description of the situation). Administrators also like to roleplay or may be busy with other issues so try to be understanding if your request is not filled immediately. 'Weapons and Refunds' *''Weapons are to be obtained through in character means only.'' *''Swapping weapons between characters is not permitted.'' *''Mule' characters are not permitted.'' *''All weapons in a characters inventory are to be considered on their person In Character.'' *''If a weapon is lost for any reason you are not entitled to a reimbursement unless you have donated specifically for that weapon. However, in certain situations such as RDM an administrator may decide that it is acceptable to refund you. Administrators may refuse to refund donators at their discretion.'' 'Models' *''When you enter the server you will be presented with a list of HL2 Citizen models to choose from. Other models are available if you choose to support the server with donations.'' *'Vested' (group03 or group03m) models are not to be used unless the character is a current member of TechCom. This includes the gasmask rebel models. Exceptions to this are the Army of Two Salem and Tyson models, and the PMC models. 'Flags' A flag is a admin set variable that gives the character certain attributes. Examples of flags are: *''Height (short or tall)'' *''Drone (enables the command /skynet which turns the character into a SkyNET Drone)'' *''Weapon spawning'' *''Item spawning'' *''Event (enables usage of /ev)'' Abuse of flags is a very serious offense and will result in the removal of the flags at minimum, and a permanent ban for more extreme offenses. 'Authorization' An Authorization is essentially permission to do something unusual, or extra. In some cases applications may exist that upon acceptance may grant authorization. Examples of things which require authorization: *''Permanent Kills or Injury (Only to force them onto another character- Players may self authorize the death or any injury of their own character).'' *''Temporary Kills or Injury (Only to force them onto another character- Players may self authorize the death or any injury of their own character).'' *''Organizing an event.'' *''Rare skills/knowledge, such as in depth knowledge on SkyNET technology.'' *''Rare or unique IC items, such as rare SkyNET technology.'' *''Unusual characters, such as children, mentally challenged, etc.'' *'Bandit' or hostile characters. While in character circumstances may lead to hostility with individuals, creating a character with the sole purpose of conflicting with Tech-Com is not allowed. The Luddite faction exists to serve that role; Applications are required. Generally, if something is unusual or would give you a competitive edge over other players it will require administrator authorization. If you are unsure, ask an administrator first. 'Permanent Kills (PK's)' Permanent are used in the case of where a player has engaged in risky behaviors with their character which result in their death. To permanently kill a character that is not your own, you must obtain authorization from two separate administrators and supply a very good reason for doing so. If for any reason players are unable to obtain authorization beforehand, they may request the victim to not play on the character in question until the administration can make a decision. Players should be completely aware that whilst performing a permanent kill, their own character is open to be permanently killed as well. This means that to permanently kill a character, it must be done in such a fashion in where the one being PK'd must have the chance to avoid the death. This means methods such as sniping, poison etc. may not be used unless the victim consents to a self-pk. PK's can be given for a large number of reasons. Examples of valid PK scenarios: *''Attacking SkyNET without provocation(especially with low numbers and/or no plan of action).'' *''Attacking another human without provocation(especially within the Tech-Com camp).'' *''As part of a long term roleplay where a NLR is not applicable.'' Category:Server Rules Category:Server Information